Witch
by Taken by the Flame
Summary: If the Cullens thought at they had all their worries taken care of after the fight, they were wrong. Now there is a Witch and angel living in Forks, but are they here just to protect the humans, or do they have their own aganda? Set after Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

It was another cold raining morning in Forks, Washington. A short pixie like girl with short red hair walked into a large open meadow, "I can smell them, the vamps, the wolves and that half breed." She said to the man that stood next to her. He had dark brown hair, that was almost black with bright blue eyes, and great white wings that were folded neatly on his back. He nodded. "Well I guess it's time to go to work them?" The man smiled an angelic smile toward that girl. The pixie girl sighed "Well time to go meet our new charges." With that the girl turned to the forest in the direction of the Cullen's house, as the man next to her spread his wings and took off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alice? ALICE?!" Jasper's panicked voice carried to Edward's room. Edward ran were in Alice's room the as the rest of the Cullen family appeared, as Bella rushed down stairs to check on Jacob and Renesme.

"I don't know who, or what she is." Alice was answering a question form one of her family. "All I see is an angel with a red hair girl and they are coming here, and they should be ringing the door bell right about now…" with that the door bell rang the vampires all looked at each other and then at Bella.

"Let's go see who they are, Edward?" Carlisle looked at Edward. He nodded and the family left to the first floor to answer the door.

"Bella, you and Jacob take Nessie up stairs we can handle this." Edward told Bella, who nodded and despaired with Jake.

There two figures at the Cullen's front door just as Alice had seen. "Hello is this Doctor Cullen's house?" The red hair girl asked Emmett who was the one to answer the door. All the Cullen's were still trying to figure out the smell of the two new comers. Neither smelled like the wolves or like a human, but they both looked as human.

"Yes it is what do you want?" Emmett asked in his normal briskness.

"To talk to you and your family Emmett, could we please come in?" The girl raised an eyebrow at Emmett's surprised face. "Come did you really think that vampires and giant dogs were the only monsters in the world?"

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked pushing Emmett slightly out of the door.

"A person who still feels the cold." The girl hinted.

"Oh yes please come in, both of you." Carlisle motioned for Emmett who opened the door fully allowing the couple to walk into the house. Edward watched the two of them enter the house with a look of disbeleaf on his face.

"I'm sorry Edward I know how it pisses you off when you can't read the thoughts of people around, but trust me it will pass." The girl walked into the house and sat down on the sofa the winged man sitting next to her. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett fallowed with Rosalie, Esme and Alice behind them, Edward stood close to the Stairs in cases Bella need him. "I am Aithne; this is Jhundiel, my… pattern. We are here because there are too many supernatural creatures here and it was a concern of my people."

"What are you two, Aithne? Your friend looks like an angel straight out of the Bible." Carlisle asked them.

"I'm a witch, Joshua is a wolf." Aithne answered looking around the room till she found Edward. "Where is your wife and daughter, Edward? I would love to see if it was true what they say about your daughter's power."

Edward growled at Aithne, which cause Jhudiel to grow back, "Judy!" Aithne hissed at the man as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Carlisle, we are not here to fight, just to let you and the wolves know that we are here to watch and make sure that no humans are pulled in this." ­

"And Jhudiel what are _you_?" Carlisle asked apprizing the giant wings that Judy had on his back.

"I am an angel, just as you though before." Jhudiel replayed in a bright clear voice that truly belongs to an angel.

"Fascinating! How is it that you come to live with us on Earth?" Carlisle focused in on Judy.

"I did that." Aithne spoke up again. "As a witch we have a special bond with our guardian angels in heaven and I asked for my elders to allow him to come live on Earth when it is needed. But this is really un-needed information."

"All we wanted was to let your coven know that we are here to watch you and the two pack of wolves." Jhudiel said.

"But who sent you?" Jasper asked

"We have people like you your Vultire and the wolves' elders, and they make sure that when creatures like us don't expose this world to humans. We also are in charge of keeping creates like us and like you from fighting…at least in front of humans, or humans that don't know of us." Aithne explained. "We truly mean you no harm we are just here because they sent us."

"How come I can't read your minds?" Edward asked. He had relaxing more since Jasper didn't feel that they had come to attack.

"You can't read Jhudiel's mind because he is an angel and no create is ever allowed in their minds. Were you can't read my mind because as a witch my powers protect my mind, somewhat like Bella's protects hers. And yes my powers allow me to read minds too." Aithne answered the questions that Edward asked. The Witch smiled at the vampire family. "I know this is weird and that none of you are use to people like us but please do not make this hard, because we can truly make your lives a living hell. And no Edward that isn't a threat it's a warming." With that the two stood from their sets and walked out the front door.

"We will be in touch." Jhudiel said as he closed the door leaving the Cullen's to think about their new neighbors.

**A/N: I don't own Twilight….I just wish I was that good**

"NESSIE!!" Charlie greeted his granddaughter as Bella carried her into the house for their weekly visit, Jacob right behind her.

"I'm glad to see you haven't gotten bored of us yet, Dad" Bella chuckled as she handed her daughter over to Charlie.

"Never. But hay before I forget we have new neighbors, and I was wondering if I could show of my beautiful Nessie to them." He asks grinning down at Nessie.

"I don't see why not, Jake and I will come with you too." Bella smiled at her father as he started carry Nessie toward the door.

"Bella, what about those two we might earlier? What if they are your new neighbors?" Jake asked Bella holding her back a bit so Charlie couldn't hear them.

"Well then at least we will know where they are. Also they would do anything in front of Charlie he's human and they said that they didn't mean us harm." Bella responded.

Jacob nodded in agreement and they caught up to Charlie who was already walking down the street.

"Hello?" Charlie call into the open door way still holding Nessie who was looking around herself, Bella and Jacob stood on either side next to him.

"Come in I will be right there!" A female voice Bella recognized as the witch's called from the second story. She and Jake share a tense look. The inside of the house was the same as Charlie's. The was stacks of moving boxes everywhere and a small tan couch was the only piece of furniture they could see.

Soon the Witch appeared with her short red hair pulled up away from her pixie face, her green eyes bright to see who had come to her home, "Oh," she breathed seeing Bella and Jacob standing in front of her with Charlie holding Nessie tight in his arms. "Yes, how my I help you?" she asked

"I am Chief Swan, and this is my granddaughter Nessie, my daughter Bella and her friend Jacob. I'm your neighbors and wanted to welcome you to Forks with my family," Charlie answers shifting Nessie to Bella and extending a hand to Aithne to shake it.

"A pleasure to meet you sir, Aithne Angela." Aithne shook the offered hand and then turned to Bella, "Nice to finally meet you Bella."

"You know Bella?" Charlie asked her.

"I might her over at the Cullen's home this morning; I was there with my boyfriend, who is taking an internship with Dr. Snow over at the Hospital." Aithne answer with a smile.

"Jhudiel," she called the stairs, "Our neighbor's are here, stop unpacking for a sec and come down at meet them!"

A wingless Jhudiel appeared a few seconds later, his clear blue eyes growing wide when he saw Bella, Jacob and Nessie. Now that Bella could see the angel, she saw that his was tall and slender, built a lot like Jasper, with short black/brown hair.

"It is wonderful to meet out new neighbors." He said expending a hand to Charlie.

"Yes, it's always comforting to know that we live next to the Chief of Police." Aithne said as she moved to stand next to Jhudiel.

"Well we don't want to keep you from your un-packing, it was nice to see you both again." Bella said as she and Jacob moved toward the door pulling a confused Charlie along with them.

"Well that went well." Aithne said turning away from the closed door bad to the box she had been unpacking.

"How much do you think Charlie really knows?"

"Nothing more than that Bella, the Cullen's, Jacob, and Nessie aren't human. He was very confused when they pulled him out of here, but isn't going to ask them about it, like the elders said, they have kept him on a need to know basis." Aithne said as she took picture frames out of the box. "I wish they hadn't made me choose Judy."

Jhudiel moved to her side and placed his arms around her, "I know love, I am sorry that they made you leave them for me."

"Well, I can't focuses on that right now, I have a job to do, and I am going to do it right." Aithne said wiped a tear away as she start at the six pairs of eyes that looked back at her from behind the glass frame. "Come on let's get this stuff unpacked and eat."

Pulling away from him, Aithne picked up a box and took it into the kitchen to unpack. "I will make this ok, Aithne, no matter what I will fix this mess that I have created, even if it means killing of the real reason that they sent us her for, I promise you will be with them again."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**N/A: So this is only my second serious fanfic, and I have no idea what people with think, so please let me know, I love feedback, even if you think my story is terrible.**

**Happy reading,**

**Taken by Flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

"What do you think Carlisle, can they really be a witch and an angel?" Rosalie asked. The Cullen's, Jacob, and Sam all sat in the family room. After Jacob, Bella, and Nessie returned from Charlie's with the news that the two strangers were Charlie's new next door neighbor the Cullen's and Jacob decide that they need to fill Sam in, and figure out what to do.

"Well we are vampires Rose, and just look at Jacob and Sam. I saw we have no reason to dough that they are what they say they are." Carlisle replayed.

"The major problem with them is the fact that we have no idea why they are here, other then what they told you." Sam pointed out from his spot by the door. "And I don't like the fact that Edward can't read their minds, that is never a good sign."

"Hay Edward isn't the only one with powers you know!" Alice bounced in. "I don't see them doing anything other than watching us, what do you think Jazz?"

"I felt something, as if the girl was depressed about having to be her, and she misses someone, or something, but I can't be sure of what." Jasper shrugged. "Also the guy felt guilt, as if he might have something to do with her depression, also he's very protective of her."

"May be that's it." Bella said handing Nessie off to Jake to go stand by Edward. "We need to find out why she is depressed may be if we get to know them they will open up and we can figure out why their group is so worried about us."

"That just sounds way to simple…" Emmett said, "Beside then I don't get any fun, in less that angel guy is strong like us."

"I agree with Bella, let's try and get to know them before we get carried away with everything." Esme said Carlisle nodded his head.

"The wolves are with you no matter what happens, besides there are only two of them; I mean could they really take on all of us?" Jack smiled, and Sam nodded in agreement.

Mean While……

"How do you feel about these vampires and wolves?" An elderly voice came from the fire that was in the fire place in Aithne and Judy's front room.

"If we try and take the girl, they will fight till they are all dead, even the wolves that aren't in Jacob Black's pack." Aithne reported.

"What are your feelings with these monsters Jhudiel?" The voice asked.

"Aithne is right, they won't let her go, I believe that there is no reason to believe that we should take her, at this point they are as normal a family that they can be." Jhudiel stated from his place next to Aithne were they sat in front of the fire.

"That is no concern of our, your mission is to get the girl to at least trust you, we can not allow her to stay in the vampire or human world, she must be moved. If you can complete this mission, we will honor our agreement with you Aithne, and you will be able to see your sister again, and Jhudiel we will allow you to stay with her. Not to mention your own daughter…I am sure that I do not need to remind you of what will happen if you two were to fail?" The Voice command.

"We both understand." Jhudiel said through clench teeth as Aithne looked down at the floor in front of her.

"Wonderful, we will be watching, and of course we will talk in a week." With that the voice was go and the fire was back to the normal popping sounds.

"I hate them." Aithne said still not looking up from the floor, her face was coverd by her red hair falling over her shoulders. "We can't take Nessie away from them, she is part of that family, I can't do that." Jhudiel reach over and pulled her close to him.

"I know love, but I can't see any other way that we can get our family back, they took our own daughter from us, now we have a chance to get her back, and for my place on Earth to become permanent." He said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"So I guess tomorrow we have to go back to their house and try and be friendly, cause the only way this is going to work is if they think they can trust us." Aithne said finally look into Judy's eyes.

"Come we can think about that later, let's just get some sleep it has been a long day." Judy pulled her up from the floor and they both walk up the stairs.

Jhudiel fell asleep quickly, but Aithne lay awake for hours, preying to any god that would listen to help her find a way around destroying another family. Her last waking thought was, when am I going to get to have my own family back to normal…


End file.
